Eremika Story
by Hime Ackerman
Summary: Festival tahunan diadakan kembali di SMA Shingashina, kelas Levi dan Eren menampilkan sesuatu. Mikasa dibuat kalang kabut. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Eremika Story

By : Hime Ackerman

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin akan selalu menjadi milik Isayama Sensei

Here we go…

Bel pulang SMA Shingashina berbunyi, anak-anak siap untuk pulang kerumah,ada juga yg berlarian kelapangan untuk bermain sepak bola. Eren baru berdiri dari bangkunya berniat mengajak Mikasa, sahabat yang dulu adalah rival sejatinya di kelas, untuk pulang bersama, namun ada gadis manis yang tiba-tiba datang kekelas mereka untuk mencari Eren.

"Ma, maaf ada Kak Erennya?'' Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

Anak-anak dikelas 11.5 itu sangat terkejut, adik kelas yg sedang berdiri mencari Eren ini bukan gadis biasa, ia model yg sedang naik daun, Historia.

"Wah Historiaa."

"Historiaaa kamu manis banget sih boleh foto bareng gak?"

"Aku jugaa."

"Aku..''

"Syuut!" Bertolt menenangkan suasana.

"Tadi kamu mau cari siapa?" Tanya Bertolt lembut.

"Kak, Kak Eren.."Jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Cie Eren, aw aw aw dicariin model cantik nih.'' Teriak Connie dari depan kelas membuat sang pemilik nama tersebut tersentak.

"Nyari aku?"gumam Eren heran.

Sedangkan Mikasa, dari tadi hanya berpandangan heran, ada apa gadis itu mencari sahabatnya?

Eren berjalan pelan menghampirinya dan membuat Mikasa mengerutkan dahi

''Aw..'' Mikasa meringis karena pundaknya disenggol Minna, teman sebangkunya.

"Pasti tuh cewek mau nembak xixixi.''

Mikasa hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya masa bodo.

''Mumpung Mikasa lagi lepas sama Eren, kita makan bertiga dikantin yuk, udah lama gak curhat-curhatan.'' Ajak Sasha tiba-tiba.

''Ide bagusss, ayuk Mikasaa.'' Minna menarik tangan Mikasa dan Mikasa nurut saja

Ditengah perjalanan kekantin, Mikasa hanya diam saja.

''Mikirin Historia sama Eren lagi ngapain ya?'' goda Minna

"Ng, nggak.'' elak Mikasa.

''Jangan bohonggggg.''

''Nggaakkk.'' Mikasa gak bisa mengelak

''hahaha.'' Minna dan Sasha tertawa lepas melihat Mikasa dengan semburat merahnya menahan malu.

''Ayo kita duduk disini.'' Ajak Minna menarik kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga duduk dan makanan sudah ada didepan mereka.

''Akhirnya kita bisa bertiga lagi setelah sekian lama..''

''Iya, Mikasa terlalu deket sih sama Eren..'' Sambar Sasha sambil melahap kentang kesayangannya dengan semangat.

''Ka,kalian apaan sih?kita kan sering makan bareng dikantin.'' Elak Mikasa lagi.

''Iya tapi gak pernah bertiga gini kan, coba terakhir kali kapan kita bertiga gini..''

''Ka, kapan ya,,''Mikasa gk bisa mengelak lagi

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Eren datang dan menuju kekantin, terlihat Eren sedang membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

''Eh Eren datang!"

Sontak Mikasa langsung melihat kearah Eren, Eren berjalan kewarung tepat dibelakang ketiga remaja itu duduk. Eren membeli minuman dan langsung meneguknya.

''Cie Eren abis ngapain sama doi?'' Ledek Minna.

Eren bukannya menjawab, ia malah berjalan menuju Mikasa.

''Mikasa, buat kamu aja.'' Mikasa terperangah, yg dibawa Eren tadi adalah coklat.

"Itu dari doi ya Ren?'' Tanya Sasha penasaran.

''Iya.'' jawab Eren singkat.

''Jangan-jangan abis ditembak?'' Tanya Sasha kaget yang membuat Mikasa juga kaget.

Eren gak menjawab, ia malah meneguk minumannya kembali.

''Model cantik yg sedang naik daun berpacaran dengan sang pangeran dengan senyuman yang paling manis, itu bisa jadi headline news dimajalah, xixix.i'' Ledek Minna gak ada habisnyaa.

''Iya, habis itu Eren ikutan tenar deh jadi model.'' Sasha malah ikut-ikutan, entah kenapa Mikasa sakit hati mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ia tau teman-temannya sedang mengujinya.

"Kalian berdua tadi dicariin Thomas sama Connie didepan." Jawab Eren datar.

"Ih, Eren gak asik diledekinnn." Minna mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yaudah ayo, mereka mau berduaan~" Ajak Sasha untuk pergi dari sana.

"Oh iya, xixi aku duluan ya Mikasa, dadah~~" Pamit Minna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya juga. Sehabis itu, Eren duduk ditempat Minna duduk tadi, dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Mikasa.

"Ini..serius buat aku?kenapa gak kamu yg makan, nanti Historia sakit hati lho.''

"Aku kan gak minta, daripada aku buang? dia maksa supaya aku mau terima." Jawab Eren dengan nada malas.

Mikasa menatap Coklat yg sangat besar tersebut

"Aku makan kalo kamu makan juga, ini gede bgt, gak mungkin aku habis sendirian, lagian kasian Historia udah cape2 ngasih kan?"

Eren memasang tampang masa bodo.

"Ok, aku makan juga kalo kamu suapin." Mikasa terkaget dahsyat sontak wajahnya memerah.

"Dih, udah gede juga." Mikasa malah salah tingkah.

"Yaudah aku gak mau makan." Jawab Eren enteng.

Mikasa gak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Eren dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya kembali yang tadi sempat tidak beraturan. Ia pun mulai membuka kotak besar tersebut, sejenak ia menengok kanan-kiri apakah disana banyak orang atau tidak, melihat itu, Eren tersenyum geli. Mikasa mulai membagi coklat tersebut jadi beberapa bagian, dan mengambil satu untuk menyuapi Eren.

Tangan Mikasa sedikit bergetar, Eren yg melihatnya makin geli dan ingin tertawa senang namun disimpan dalam hatinya agar tidak ketahuan, Eren membuka mulutnya lebar, tanganya ia topangkan kemukanya, coklat itu hampir sampai dan Eren bersiap melahapnya, Mikasa malah menariknya kembali dan memakan coklatnya itu sendirian.

"HAHAHAAAduduhh." Mikasa yg tertawa senang tiba-tiba meringis karna Eren mencubit pipinya.

"Aduhh huhh." Mikasa meringis sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yg tembem. Memang dihadapan Eren, Mikasa 100 persen bisa menjadi dirinya.

"Songong sihh."

"Makanya makan sendiriiiiii." Mikasa malah mengambil coklatnya lagi dan melahapnya lagi.

"Enak tau." Ucap Mikasa sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

Eren masang tampang bête, Mikasa jadi merasa bersalah.

"Iya aku suapin, tapi certain dulu, tadi….kalian….ngapain?'' Tanya Mikasa pelan.

Eren tersentak menengok kearah Mikasa.

"Menurut kamu, aku sama dia ngapain?" Eren balik nanya.

"Kalo kamu dikasih coklat sih.. itu tandanya..kamu…ditem…bak."

"Apa?"

"Di..diiii..tembak?"Ucap Mikasa yg suaranya makin kecil.

"Mikasa, aku gak denger."

"Kamu..kamu…di tembak kan?" Ucap Mikasa agak kesal sambil menatap Eren, Eren makin geregetan melihat sikap Mikasa yang gak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Nggak, buktinya aku masih hidup"

"Maksudnya Historia nyatain suka kan?"Mikasa udah gak perduli jika dianggap mati penasaran oleh Eren.

Ada jeda disana, Eren terdiam sebentar membuat Mikasa makin kalut.

"Iya.."Jawab Eren pelan.

"Terus, jawaban kamu?" Mikasa menatap Eren penuh keingintahuan

"Suapin aku dulu, satu pertanyaan satu suapan."

"Ugh.." Eren pinter bikin Mikasa makin kalut.

Mikasa mengambil satu batang coklat tersebut, agak lumer ditangannya karena coklat tersebut sedikit cair, ia pelan-pelan mendaratkan coklat tersebut kemulut Eren, hatinya berdesir, ini pertama kalinya Mikasa menyuapinya seperti ini, setelah sukses mendaratkan dimulut Eren, Mikasa ingin segera menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Eren malah menangkap tangannya.

"Tunggu."

"E,ehhh?" Mikasa bingung, tiba-tiba saja Eren menjilat jarinya dengan lidahnya membuat Mikasa terkejut dan deg-degan, wajahnya makin merah padam.

"E, Erenn." Tangannya gemetaran hebat.

"Coklatnya lumer dijari kamu, sayang gak dimakan, mubazir" Ucap Eren cengengesan.

"Gi, gimana kalo ada orang lain liat, bisa salah paham." Mikasa menunduk malu, ada beberapa temannya dibelakang mereka.

"Kayaknya mereka emang liat, tapi apa boleh buat kan udah terlanjr liat?"

Mikasa makin gak ngerti jalan pikir Eren, Eren terlihat sengaja membuat suasana seperti itu.

"Bener juga kata kamu, coklatnya enak, kamu makan lagi coklatnya."

Mikasa tanpa sadar menuruti perintah Eren dan memakan coklatnya kembali memakai tangan dan jari yg sama. Membuat Eren senang luar biasa.

"Ja, jawab pertanyaan aku tadi." Ucap Mikasa terbata-bata.

Eren malah tersenyum lebar memikirkan jawaban yang bisa dipertanyakan lagi.

"Aku jawab, 'ohhh kamu suka aku' gitu" Jawab Eren singkat, seketika Mikasa menjatuhkan rahangnya,bukan itu yg ingin didengar, ia ingin tahu apakah Eren menerima Historia atau tidak, ia jadi harus bertanya lagi dan menyuapi Eren lagi.

"Jadi kamu nerima Historia?" Mikasa sudah sangat terlanjur penasaran.

"Suapin aku lagi"

Mikasa yg masih deg-degan dengan jilatan tadi, ia mencoba mengambil coklatnya lagi, dan lagi-lagi coklatnya lumer dan parahnya lumeran tersebut hingga kebawah ujung jari manisnya.

"(kami-samaaa)" Mikasa berteriak dalam hati.

Sesuai dugaan Mikasa, setelah coklatnya berhasil mendarat dimulut Eren, Eren mulai menjilatinya lagi, dan kali ini lebih lama,karna coklat yg lumer cukup banyak, gak tanggung2 bukan hanya jari telunjuk Mikasa yg dijilat oleh Eren, ibu jarinya juga, membuat sang empunya seperti ingin pingsan ditempat, Mikasa menunduk malu dan mencoba menahan hatinya agak tidak berteriak.

Eren memainkan lidahnya "Manis…" Ucap Eren penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

Mikasa menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Eren, dan tidak berniat untuk menghapus bekas jilatan Eren sangat tahu Mikasa sedang menahan malunya, terbukti Mikasa tidak ingin melihat dirinya, sungguh sikap Mikasa sangat manis dimata Eren.

Mikasa merasa aura disekitar sangat mencekam, ya karena ia merasa anak-anak yang sedang berada dikantin itu entah jumlahnya bisa jadi sangat banyak dari sebelumnya dan sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku nolak dia'' jawab Eren pelan,Mikasa yang masih menahan malu entah kenapa merasa senang disaat yg bersamaan, tapi ia juga penasaran, kenapa Eren nolak Historia? Kalau ia bertanya lagi otomatis dia harus menyuapinya lagi? Bisa kena serangan jantung Mikasa.

Tanpa diduga, Eren mengambil sendiri coklatnya dan memakan coklat itu sendiri.

"Menurut kamu, kenapa dia bisa nembak aku padahal gak kenal aku sama sekali, aku juga gak kenal dia?"

"Kamu itu populer, dia juga po,populer.. jadi mungkin sama2 populer harus…pacaran?" Mikasa jawab ngasal sambil mengatur kembali detak jantungnya.

"Kamu mau aku pacaran sama dia?" Eren bertanya dengan tatapan serius, membuat hati Mikasa makin ciut, Mikasa mau nangis rasanya,kenapa pertanyaan itu harus diajukan padanya, tentu saja jawabannya enggak, tapi nanti Eren mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Kamu pernah bilang sama aku soal aku sama Kak Jean, pacaran tanpa dilandasi rasa suka gak kan ada artinya" Jawab Mikasa kuat.

"Gimana kalo ada dua orang yg saling suka tapi mutusin buat gak pacaran?"

DEG, Mikasa berasa ngeblank, apa maksud Eren? Bolehkan Mikasa berpikir itu seperti tentang dirinya dan Eren?

"Kamu tau? kadang itu bikin salah satu pihak merasa tersakiti karena selalu mikir aneh-aneh soal hubungannya. Mikasa bercerita mengenai hatinya.

"Aku rasa gak Cuma salah satu pihak, tapi dua-duanya."

Mikasa gantian menatap Eren intens, Eren cuma tersenyum simpul sambil memakan coklatnya kembali. Mikasa gak tau mau jawab apa lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan coklat dijarinya menghampiri mulut Mikasa.

"Nih makan." Mikasa selalu dikejutkan oleh perilaku Eren berkali-kali, apa maksudnya Eren menyuapi dirinya?

Tapi karena Mikasa ingin, ia pun melahap coklat tersebut.

"Ceritain ke aku rasanya bedanya makan sendiri sama disuapin orang lain, hahaha." Eren tertawa renyah, sedangkan Mikasa masih menguyah dan malu, tampak sekilas diwajah Eren memerah, jangan-jangan Eren malu juga? Kini mereka berdua larut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

TBC

Hallo minna, ini fic pertama aku, gomen kalo ada typo

Salam,

Hime Ackerman.

.


	2. Kidnapped

Eremika Story

Chapter 2 : Kidnapped.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin sakan selalu menjadi milik Isayama sensei

Here we go…

Jam pelajaran olah raga telah habis. Tetapi, Mikasa dan Mina yang masih dengan seragam olahraganya masih diluar sekolah untuk membeli sesuatu. Yah mereka membeli minuman kaleng yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka untuk menghapus rasa haus mereka. Sementara Eren, Jean, Sasha dan Armin sudah masuk kekelas mereka dari tadi.

"Haaah~~~~ lega rasanya lepas dari pengawal-pengawal ayah aku Mikasa, gak enak banget lho aku gak bisa bebas dari mereka." Ucap Mina lega setelah meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Itu kan demi kebaikan kamu juga, ayah kamu berarti sayang banget sama kamu."

"Iya tapi kan gak ada kejadian apa-apa kan sampai saat ini? Ayah aku _lebay_ deh. Anak-anak kan jadi mandang aneh sama aku. Padahal aku gak suka dibedain." Ucap Minna sedikit mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Kita ngerti kok. Sekarang emang lagi rawan penculikan anak-anak pejabat. Wajar ayah kamu khawatir." Ucap Mikasa lagi mencoba untuk menenangkan Mina. Mina terdiam.

"Balik kekelas yuk. Udah sepi nih, yang lain pasti nunggu kita." Ajak Mikasa. Mina setengah hati untuk berdiri. Ketika baru beberapa saja Mikasa dan Mina melangkah tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam aneh berhenti mendadak didepan mereka. Mikasa dan Mina sontak terkejut.

Mobilpun terbuka. Tampak dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil dan secepat kilat untuk menangkap Mina. Mina jelas terkaget. Mikasa yang sadar dan melihat itu langsung mencoba melepaskan Mina dari tangan lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

Mikasa mencoba menggigit pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Pertahanan Mina sedikit melonggar.

"MINA LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Teriak Mikasa. Mina jelas lari terbirit-birit. Ketika ia menghadap kebelakang. Ia melihat Mikasa telah tertangkap oleh lelaki yang satunya sedangkan lelaki yang lainnya mencoba mengejar Mina. Mina hanya bisa menangis dan berlari kesekolah agar ia bisa meminta bantuan.

Mikasa tertangkap dan segera saja ia dimasukkan kedalam mobil. Mulutnya didekap oleh kain yang dipegang oleh lelaki besar itu agar Mikasa tidak bisa teriak.

Sedangkan Mina hampir saja ia tertangkap tapi ia berhasil masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai teman-teman sekelasnya kaget mendapati keadaan Mina seperti itu.

"Mina, ada apa?" Tanya Sasha khawatir.

"Tolong.. Tolong.." Mina gak kuat untuk berbicara.

"Mikasa dimana?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Eren diantara kerumunan orang yang mulai menghampiri Mina.

"Mikasa.. Mikasa diculik hiks Mikasa diculik." Mina jatuh tersungkur. Anak-anak sekelasnya terkaget dahsyat tak terkecuali Eren yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena kaget. Sementara anak-anak gaduh, Eren segera berlari keluar dan berniat untuk mengejar penculiknya.

"ERENNNN!" Teriak Sasha yang melihat Eren berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Armin, lapor Erwin-_sensei_, cepet, Sasha kamu tenangin Mina disini, yang lain ikut aku ngejar Eren keluar!" Jean segera mengambil keputusan. Anak-anak pun menurutinya. Armin segera berlari keruang guru. Setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi dan kebetulan ada Kak Levi disana jadi mereka semuanya terkejut.

"MIKASA DICULIK?" Levi gak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan paniknya.

"Iya _senpai_, Eren sekarang lagi ngejar keluar disusul anak-anak!"

"SHIT!" Levi pun segera berlari keluar sebelum Erwin-_sensei_ berkata apa-apa.

"Kita harus lapor polisi."

#Eremika Story#

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Mikasa diculik, anak-anak banyak berkerumun didepan sekolah mereka. Ada juga mobil polisi. Ayah Mina juga datang. Mina masih menangis.

"Ini salah aku hiks hiks salah aku…"

"Gak Mina ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.." Sasha mencoba menghibur Mina.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG DICULIK BUKAN MIKASAA, SEANDAINYA MIKASA GAK NOLONG AKUU.."Mina teriak histeris.

"Tenang Mina tenang, berpikir jernih…kamu harusnya makasih sama Mikasa!" Teriak Jean yang khawatir melihat keasaan Mina yang sekarang.

"Apa ayah bilang, kamu harusnya nurut apa kata ayah, ayah kasih bodyguard kamu gak mau, begini kan akibatnya.." Ucap ayah Mina yang ikutan panik melihat anaknya sedih. Mina makin menangis terisak.

"Tenang Mina, ayah sudah menelepon detective kenalan ayah!Semoga bisa mengejar keberadaan penculiknya!" Ucap ayah Mina lagi. Erwin-_sensei_ hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

"Eren belum balik ya?" Tanya Armin tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa Eren berhasil ngejar penculiknya!" Jawab Connie.

Mendengar hal itu Levi segera menelpon keponsel Eren, namun tidak active.

Sementara ditempat penculikan, Mikasa dibekap disuatu gudang dan ia didudukan dibangku kemudian diikat tangan dan kakinya. Mulutnya disumpal oleh kain dan diikat kebelakang. Keadaannya sungguh sangat memprihatinkan sekali.

"Gara-gara bocah ini,kita gak berhasil nangkep anak pejabat itu kan?" Tanya salah satu lelaki besar bertato banyak dilengan kirinya sambil menjambak Rambut Mikasa kebelakang, sehingga Mikasa terpaksa mendangak.

"Tapi gak apa-apa, pasti anak pejabat itu stress melihat temannya diculik dara-gara dia, dan segera meminta bantuan ayahnya dan menebus uangnya. Hahahahahah." jawab temannya yang berambut gondrong itu.

"Ingat jangan coba-coba buat kabur atau nanti tahu sendiri akibatnya!" Ancam lelaki berrtato tersebut sambil mengencangkan jambakannya. Mikasa meringis kesakitan sambil mengangguk iya.

Lalu kedua penculik tersebut meninggalkan Mikasa diruangan gelap itu. Mikasa perlahan-lahan menangis. Ia sungguh sangat takut. Ia menangis sampai ia lelah dan tertidur

#Eremika Story#

Mikasa masih tertidur sampai air dingin menembus bajunya dan menyentuh kulitnya. Ia terkaget lalu terbangun. Ternyata Mikasa disiram 1 ember penuh oleh penculiknya. Mikasa mengerjapkan matanya. Dingin…

"Bangun dan cepet makan…" Ucap penculiknya sambil melempar sepotong roti.

"Bodoh kau, tanggannya kan diikat" Penculik satunya segera memaksa memasukkan rotinya kedalam mulut Mikasa sehingga Mikasa tersedak.

"Dia perempuan pakai cara halus dikit lah…"

Mikasa terpaksa menelan roti itu dan memakannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Mikasa pun tiba-tiba berteriak.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG" Dan segera saja Mikasa mendapat tamparan gratis dari penculik tersebut.

"Dikasih hati minta jantung, ikat lagi mulutnya!"

Mikasa kembali menangis. Ia sudah sangat lemah dan cuma terduduk lunglai dibangku yang mengikatnya. Seragam olahraganya basah, pipinya sakit karna bekas tamparan yang cukup besar disana. Ditambah perutnya sangat lapar karna hampir seharian ia dibekap dan hanya diberikan roti yang sangat sedikit sekali. Rasanya Mikasa sudah sangat pasrah akan hidupnya.

Mikasa kembali tertidur. Ketika ia mendengar jeritan pintu tua itu terbuka, ia sedikit terbangun. Ia tidak perduli lagi akan apa yang kedua penjahat itu lakukan kepada dirinya. Ia sudah pasrah.

"Mikasa…" Sebuah panggilan halus yang tentu saja mengagetkan Mikasa. Suara itu suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia bersumpah ia sangat kenal suara itu. Tapi Mikasa pikir itu hanya mimpi. Ia tidak kuat membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat apakah suara itu memang ada. Mikasa kembali pasrah.

"Mikasa…" Mikasa tersentak, kali ini ia tidak mungkin salah karna ia sudah dengar suara itu 2kali. Mikasa membuka matanya dan ia cuma bisa tersenyum lemah melihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berusaha untuk membuka ikatan mulut, tangan dan kaki Mikasa.

"Eren…" Mikasa tersenyum bahagia namun lemah ia tak mampu berdiri. Melihat keadaan itu Eren gak tahan untuk menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah kamu masih hidup." Samar-samar ditelinga Mikasa, ia mendengar Eren agak sedikit terisak. Apa Eren menangis?

"Kamu masih kuat jalan kan Mikasa? Ayo keluar dari sini!" Mikasa mengangguk pelan dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali.

Mereka berdua pun mencoba untuk kabur, beruntung dua penculik itu sedang tidur diluar, Eren segera membawa Mikasa pergi dari sana.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan lurus kedepan berdoa semoga bertemu warga disekitar sana, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kota itu seperti tidak ada penghuninya, apalagi didepan ternyata mereka ingin memasuki hutan.

"(Shit, gak ada sinyal!)" Batin Eren kesal sambil melihat _handphone_ Eren melihat keadaan Mikasa yang dituntunnya. Mikasa sangat lemas dan tidak berdaya. Eren makin kesal dan sedih ketika melihat luka Mikasa dengan jelas.

"Kamu harus kuat Mikasa, kita pasti bisa keluar darisini!"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam hutan, mau tidak mau, setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka pun beristirahat sebentar.

Eren pun melihat _handphone_-nya kembali, dan ia sangat bersyukur, ia menemukan sinyal meskipun cuma sedikit. Setelah membuka _handphone_-nya, banyak panggilan tidak terjawab oleh Levi. Eren langsung menelponnya.

"HALO EREN!KAMU DIMANA?"

"Aku..aku gak tau ada dimana, aku lagi didalem hutan yang ada tulisannya Trost, Mikasa ada sama aku!"

"MIKASA?SYUKURLAH.. AKU SAMA YANG LAIN LAGI JALAN KESANA, KALIAN TUNGGU!"

"Hah, lagi jalan kesini? Halo, halo?Senpai! shit!" Eren merutuki _handphone_-nya yang kembali kehabisan sinyal. Lalu memikir ulang apa yang barusan Lei katakan tadi, jalan kesini? Levi tau memang dimana keberadaannya? Eren tahu Levi jenius, tapi soal ini? Gimana caranya Levi bisa menemukan mereka?

Eren pun melihat kearah Mikasa yang sedang tertidur pulas dibahunya. Ia melihat luka yang ada diwajah Mikasa dan mengelusnya lembut. Mikasa sungguh gadis yang sangat kuat, itu yg ada dipikiran Eren.

Eren pun melihat kearah sekeliling, hari sudah sore. Ia tidak mau bermalam dihutan, ia pun mencoba membangunkan Mikasa pelan meskipun tidak tega. Mereka harus berjalan kembali dan berharap menemukan ada rumah pemukiman warga,

"Mikasa, kita jalan lagi ya!" Bisik Eren.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk pelan, jujur, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berbicara.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri hutan dengan kesunyian. Eren menuntun Mikasa dengan sabar. Eren harus membawa Mikasa pulang dalam keadaan selamat, bagaimanapun caranya.

Tetapi sialnya ternyata bukan rumah pemukiman warga yg ditemukan mereka, tapi mereka malah bertemu dengan salah satu dari penjahat itu.

"Ketemu juga!Hoo jadi ada pahlawan kesiangan yg coba bawa kabur Sandra kami ya."

Eren tersentak kaget, penjahat berambut gondrong itu mendekati mereka, lalu segera berdiri didepan Eren dengan tatapan seram, menarik kerah baju Eren dan lalu menonjok perutnya.

Eren jatuh tersungkur. Mikasa menangis terisak,penjahat itu mencoba kembali untuk membawa Mikasa pergi, tetapi Eren tidak tinggal diam, ia bangkit lalu mencoba memukul penjahat itu, sebisanya.

Penjahat itu geram, lalu melempar tubuh Eren kearah pohon, kepalanya pun terbentur tubuh pohon besar tersebut, yang membuatnya tidak sadar seketika. Mikasa hanya bisa menganga kaget apalagi melihat darah keluar dari kepala Eren.

"EREEEENNNNNNNN!" Teriak Mikasa keras sambil menangis.

Penjahat itu masih melakukan aksinya, ia mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan hendak menusuk Eren dengan pisau itu.

Melihat itu Mikasa segera berlari sekuat tenaga dan melindungi Eren yang sudah pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berlari dari samping dan menuju kearah Mikasa dan Eren, pisau yang dihunus oleh penjahat itu malah mengenai sedikit bagian samping perut seseorang tadi. Mikasa tersentak, ternyata seseorang itu adalah Levi-_senpai_.

"LEVI-SENPAII!" Mikasa masih shock apalagi melihat Levi-_senpai_ tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari perutnya.

Penjahat itu makin geram lalu melempar tubuh Mikasa keras dan malah berniat untuk menghunuskan pisaunya kearah Lei. Melihat itu Levi dengan kakinya menendang keras bagian perut penjahat itu lalu penjahat itu jatuh meringis kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK KAU" Belum sempat penjahat itu membalas, Erwin-_sensei_ datang bersama polisi dan detective kenalan ayah Mina dan berhasil meringkus penjahat itu.

Lei yang masih sulit berjalan karena pendarahan diperutnya yang belum berhenti hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil kesakitan melihat Eren dan Mikasa yang tidak sadarkan diri ditempat, seandainya dia bisa datang lebih cepat, tentu tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Levi, kamu jangan banyak bergerak dahulu, kita semua harus pergi kerumah sakit!" Ucap Erwin-_sensei_.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Mikasa masih termenung dibangku kelasnya, Ia sungguh tidak semangat sekolah karena sudah 4 hari ini bangku milik Eren kosong. Eren masih harus melakukan perawatan. Mina dan yang lainnya yang melihat itu hanya bisa melihatnya sedih.

"Maafin aku Mikasa…"Ucap Mina parau. Mikasa hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memeluk Mina.

"Mina.. tiap hari kamu selalu ngucapin kata itu,serius,kamu gak salah,gak ada yang salah disini,emang kewajiban sahabat kan harus nolongin sahabatnya…?"

"Tapi aku gak kuat liat kamu sedih terus mikirin Eren, hiks.. aku jadi makin merasa bersalah hiks." Mina malah menangis dipelukan Mikasa, Mikasa pun tidak sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya juga.

"Eren baik-baik aja kok, udah ah jangan nangis lagi ya…" Ucap Mikasa menenangkan hati Mina.

Sasha yang tidak kuat melihat kedua sahabatnya menangis pun tertunduk sedih, dan Armin Cuma bisa diam.

Tiba-tiba Jean datang dan heran melihat Suasana para sahabatnya yang sedikit suram.

"Masih pagi kok udah pada nangis sih?" Tanya Jean pelan. Tidak ada yg merespon.

"Oh ya, tadi aku liat Eren sama Levi-_senpai_ baru sampe parkiran lho…" Sambung Jean.

Mendengar itu segera saja Mikasa berlari keluar kelas dan berniat menemui mereka.

"Mina, kita semua tau kamu gak salah, dan Mikasa itu baik, aku yakin Mikasa gak pernah ada rasa benci sama kamu." Ucap Sasha pelan,Mina hanya mengangguk senyum, ia bersyukur mempunya sahabat-sahabat yang luar biasa.

Sementara diparkiran.

"Gimana?" Tanya Levi berbasa-basi melihat perban yang melilit dikepala Eren.

"Not bad." Jawab Eren sambil memarkirkan motornya. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan dikoridor sekolah, sungguh sesuatu pemandangan yg jarang terjadi.

"Perut?" Tanya Eren balik.

"Aku kuat, tenang aja, segini mah gak ada apa-apanya" Jawab Levi enteng. Eren hanya terkekeh.

Mereka masih berjalan berdampingan, anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 yng kebetulan melihat mereka hanya bisa membelakakan matanya terkejut, sejak kapan Eren dan Levi-_senpai_ terlihat akur seperti itu?

"2 orang keren lagi jalan bareng tuh hihihi pemandangan indah~~"

"Iya hihihi"

Sebenernya bisikan anak-anak didengar oleh Eren dan Levi, namun mereka tidak perduli.

"_By the way_,makasih ya.." Lanjut Levi.

"Untuk…?"

"Nolongin Mikasa" Jawab Levi cepat. Eren terdiam.

"Aku harusnya yang bilang makasih, kalo Levi-_senpai_ gak datang entah mungkin aku udah mati dan Mikasa diculik lagi!"

"Justru itu aku mau minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat"

"Oh ya aku masih heran, kok Levi-_senpai_ bisa nemuin kita, bahkan aku gak tau itu ada dimana." Tanya Eren heran.

"Hutan Trost cuma ada satu di pulau ini, siswa pindahan seperti kamu gak akan tahu hal itu!"

Eren mengangguk paham.

"ERENNNNNNN! LEVI-SENPAIIIIII!"

Terdengar suara teriakan khas milik perempuan yang sangat dikenali oleh Eren dan Levi. Ya Eren dan Levi sedang melihat "gadis"nya berlari kearah mereka. Setelah sampai secara tidak sadar Mikasa langsung memeluk kedua remaja laki-laki itu "bersamaan".

Tentu saja Eren dan Levi terkejut.

"Mi, mikasaa.." Eren masih gak percaya dan Levi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"A… maaf, hehe." Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya, masa bodo mau dilihat siswa-siswi yg sedang lalu lalang disana. Wajah Eren berubah memerah sedikit, Levi terlihat bisa mengontrol emosinya meskipun dalam hatinya senang.

"Kepala kamu..kepala kamu diperban! Masih sakit?" Tanya Mikasa histeris.

"Sebenernya sih udah nggak, tapi dokter nyuruh aku buat make sampe sebulan kedepan!"

"Hm gituuu, oh ya Levi-_senpai_ perutnya gimana?"

"Mau liat?" goda Levi.

"Ng,nggak.. maksudnya…"Mikasa menunduk malu.

"Hahaha tenang aja, perutku baik-baik aja kok!"

"Wah syukurlah.."Jawab Mikasa tersenyum.

"Mikasa," panggil Eren tiba-tiba. Mikasa tersentak menengok kearah Eren, "Pipi kamu.. masih belum sembuh?" Tanya Eren sambil memegang pipi Mikasa lembut, ia melihat masih ada luka kecil disana. Mikasa tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak.

"Ma-masa sih?i-iya tapi sebentar lagi juga sembuh!" Jawab Mikasa gelagapan.

"Jangan dibiarin aja, Mikasa. Nanti gak bisa ilang" Jelas Mikasa yang malah makin mengusapnya, mungkin wajah Mikasa sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

Levi kesal melihat pemandangan itu, tapi perkataan Eren ada benarnya juga.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kalian kerumah aku ya, aku punya dokter pribadi yang bisa meriksa kalian lebih dalam."

"Gak usah ngerepot.."

"Ide bagus, thanks ya _senpai_, yang penting luka Mikasa bisa ilang!" Ucapan Mikasa malah dipotong Eren.

"E,ehhh?" Mikasa makin terkaget.

"Oke, aku duluan jalan kekelas ya!"Pamit Levi. Eren mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, Mikasa," Ucap Levi pelan sambil mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Mikasa yang masih terkaget lalu ia pun berjalan kekelasnya.

Melihat kejadian itu,anak-anak yang kebetulan ada disana hanya bisa meringis, senyam-senyum bahkan ada yg mau menangis.

"Huhuu aku iriii"

"Beruntung banget Mikasa ya, deket sama 2 orang terkece disekolah."

"Ya makanya jadi orang kece duluuu."

"Hahahaha."

Kini tinggal Eren dan Mikasa saja berdiri mematung.

"Ayok kekelas, udah mau bel ni.." Ajak Eren.

Mikasa masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, mengapa ia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya?

"Oh ya, Eren, makasih ya…" Ucap Mikasa pelan yg membuat Eren yg berjalan duluan berhenti seketika.

"_Ich liebe dich mit aufrichtigen und herzlichen_." Jawab Eren sambil membalik arah menengok kearah Mikasa.

"He,heee? Apa?" Tanya Mikasa tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Eren yang berbalik lagi dan jalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Ish bahasa apa tadi coba? Artinya apa?" Tanya Mikasa yang sudah bisa mengejar Eren dan berjalan disampingnya, Eren malah senyam-senyum gak jelas denger Mikasa ngomel-ngomel gak paham.

TBC

Makasih banyak buat Reviewnya, _ seneng banget ada yang ngereview

#Nick Name : Iya nih lanjut hehehe, makasih ya…

#Cherry : Makasih ya udah Review, lanjut lagi nih XDD

#The Flying Sparks : Makasih ya udah Review, iya aku juga udah cinta banget sama pairing Eremikaa, cintaaaa banget, dan chapter 50 manga jadi yang paling favorite 3 maaf kalo chapter pertama banyak typonya _ yang ini pun aku takut masih banyak juga. Aku lebih seneng fic aku direview sama senpai yang udah nulis fanfic Eremika duluan difandom ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih _


	3. Festival

Eremika Story

Chapter 3 : Festival

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin akan selalu menjadi milik Isayama Sensei

Here we go….

Hari ini ada yang tampak berbeda dari SMA Shingashina. Panggung berdiri dipinggir lapangan dengan megah. Disampingnya pun banyak stand-stand makanan yang didirikan oleh tiap-tiap anak kelas 1 dan 2. Ya hari itu adalah hari festival kesenian sekolah SMA Shingashina , SMA Eren dan Mikasa. SMA favorite dikota Shingashina.

Eren sengaja berangkat agak siang, bukannya tidak mau membantu teman-temannya mendirikan stand, tapi pasti masih sepi jika berangkat pagi dan Eren akan menunggu lama disana.

Setelah memasuki koridor sekolah, Eren tidak mencari stand milik kelasnya, justru ia kedepan panggung melihat pertunjukan solo gitar anak kelas 3.

Sementara di depan kelas Mikasa,

"Selamat datang di stand Japanese stuff, kalian bisa membeli barang barang berbau Jepang disini, fufufu" Mina dengan semangat memperkenalkan standnya yg berisi komik, barang barang cosplay, action figure, merchandise dan sebagainya.

"Kalian masih yakin kita bakal sukses kalo jual ginian di sini?" Tanya Jean heran.

"Tentu dong, kamu belum tau aja Jean, disini-diem diem tuh banyak yang otaku" Timpal Sasha.

"Apa tuh Otaku?" Tanya Jean heran.

"Cuma Sasha sama komunitasnya yang ngerti… udah gak apa apa, _bay the way_ Eren mana ya?"Tanya Armin heran.

"Masih tidur dikasurnya kali" jawab Sasha ngasal.

"Hah? Padahal 2 jam lagi waktunya manggung" Kaget Jean agak kesal.

"Yaudah aku telpon dulu." Armin pun segera mencari tempat sepi, karena suasana disana sudah mulai ramai.

Sementara ditempat stand, sudah banyak orang yg mengerubungi stand kelas Mina.

"Apa kata aku Jean…" Ucap Sasha bangga. Jean cuma melongo.

Ditempat stand, anak-anak gak cuma dikagetkan dengan barang-barang keren yang dijual oleh kelas Mina, tapi juga dengan kimono yg Mina dan Mikasa pakai.

"Mina, kamu bawa orang Jepang kemari?" Tanya salah satu anak yang mampir ke stand mereka. Mina Cuma cengengesan.

"Minaa, kenalin ke aku dong" Bisik anak yang lain. Seketika Mina menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Jadi, kalian gak tau kalo kalo ini Mikasa?"

"Mikasa-_senpai_?"

"Hah Mikasa ini?"

"Ckckck makin cantik banget…"

"Mikasa? Ini kamu Mikasaa?Aku tau kamucampuran Jepang, tapi aku baru liat kamu pake Kimono kaya gini.." Takjub teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Mikasa-_senpa_i tambah manisssss."

Itulah komentar anak-anak yang sedang berada di stand kelas Mina. Mikasa kaget dan ling lung, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Gimana? Hasil make up aku juga nihhh" Bangga Mina sambil menarik Mikasa dan merangkulnya.

Anak-anak yang lain cuma tersenyum. Mikasa meskipun memakai make-up tipis tapi cocok dengan wajah asianya. Tidak berlebihan dan terkesan natural. Lalu semakin banyak yang datang dan membeli barang-barang kelas mereka.

"Pantesan, ada Mikasa juga toh yang jaga." Ucap Jean gak heran lagi.

"Mikasa nilai plusnya… hahaha"

"Cantik…" Ucap Jean pelan.

"Apa Jean?" Tanya Sasha memastikan. Jean malah mesem-mesem gak jelas.

"Yang cantik Mina apa Mikasa nih?" Ledek Sasha jahil.

"Dua-duanya dong!udah ayo kita kesana bantuin mereka"

Sasha mengangguk-angguk sok paham, padahal Sasha mengerti pasti Jean sedang memuji Mikasa.

Sementara distand Mina,

"Mina,sebentar lagi pertunjukan bandnya Levi-_senpai_.. aku udah janji mau liat paling depan.."

"Oh yaudah kamu kesana aja Mikasa, aku bisa dibantu Jean sama Sasha kok."

"Gak apa-apa?"

"Iya gak apa-apa…udah sana pasti Levi-_senpai_ pengen banget kamu nonton pertunjukan bandnya."

"Makasih Minaaa, Sasha, Jean.. tolong jagain ya.."Ucap Mikasa senyum.

"Serahin sama aku!" Ucap Sasha bangga dan Jean hanya membalas senyum manis Mikasa.

Mikasa pun segera berjalan ketempat panggung berada.

"Mikasa-_senpai_ kemana?" Tanya salah satu pengunjung yg datang ke stand mereka. Dan juga banyak anak-anak yg datang agar bisa foto bareng sama Mikasa. Mina dengan semangat tanpa letihnya bilang bahwa Mikasa pergi sebentar. Sasha cuma cengengesan melihatnya.

"Mikasa populaer banget ya…" Ucap Jean tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kaya anak baru yang baru tau aja Jean.." Timpal Sasha sambil membatu Mina yang kesulitan menjaga stand karena banyak anak-anak yang membeli barang-barang distand mereka.

Sementara Mikasa, ia sedang mencari posisi yang pas untuk melihat pertunjukan band Levi-_senpai_. Ia pun menemukan sosok Eren didepan panggung. Segera saja Mikasa menghampiri Eren.

Sedangkan Eren yang masih asik melihat pertunjukan solo gitarnya, tiba tiba terusik oleh kehadiran perempuan berkimono yang Eren tidak tahu bahwa itu Mikasa. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani berdiri dekat dengan dirinya kalau bukan Mikasa.. Mikasa? Eren tersentak dan langsung menengok kearah gadis berkimono itu.

"Eren, kamu udah lama disini?" Tanya Mikasa membuka percakapan.

Bagai disambar petir berkilat-kilat, Eren shock seketika, Ini Mikasa? Atau penglihatannya yang mulai ikut berdelusi karena memang Eren selalu memikirkan Mikasa?

"Eren?" Mikasa bingung melihat Eren terdiam.

"Aku.. aku dari setengah jam yang lalu.." Jawab Eren sedingin mungkin menghilangkan kekagetannya. Mikasa hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kamu pake baju kaya gitu pasti lagi jagain stand kelas kita?" tebak Eren.

"Iya…"

"Trus kamu kesini ngapain?" Tanya Eren ingin tahu. Apa mungkin Mikasa nyamperin Eren karna ingin memamerkan baju yg dipakainya? kamu sukses bikin aku jantungan Mikasa..kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah kamu.. itulah yang ada dipikiran Eren.

"Aku mau liat band kelasnya Levi-_senpai_.. abis ini dia mau tampil aku udah janji soalnya" Jawab Mikasa tersenyum. Bagai kejatuhan tangga berlapis lapis.. Eren tidak terima mendengarnya. Dan sekarang gentian, Eren yang ber-oh ria.

Sementara mulai banyak yang memenuhi panggung karena tujuan yang sama yaitu ingin melihat band ketua osis kesayangan mereka, Levi. Mikasa dan Eren pun mulai mendengar komentar komentar anak-anak yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Itu Mikasa-_senpai_ yang pake baju kimono.. cantik banget ya.. aku jadi pengen pake juga.."

"Aku suka gaya rambutnya.. Gadis jepang banget.."

Eren melihat Mikasa agak sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman, Eren pun segera menengok kebelakang kearah anak-anak itu.

"Tolong diem ya temen temen..sebentar lagi mau mulai" Ucap Eren tenang sambil memberikan senyum mautnya yang jarang Eren perlihatkan, seketika anak-anak itu terdiam terpana.

Mikasa menengok ke arah Eren"Thanks Ren…hahaha" Mikasa agak sedikit geli melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi itu. Eren mendengus kesal.

Sementara MC pun mulai memanggil nama band kelas Levi, anak-anak sontak bersorak sorai..

Satu persatu personel band kelas Levi mulai naik ke atas panggung dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Lalu setelah Levi naik ke atas panggung, ia mulai mencari sosok Mikasa yang sudah janji akan menonton bandnya paling depan.

Mikasa pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Levi sadar akan keberadaannya. Levi pun terkejut melihat Mikasa yang ternyata memakai kimono, seketika kata "cantik" terlintas diotak Levi, tapi ia tidak suka melihat Eren yang berdiri disamping gadis pujaannya. Levi memberikan death glare kearah Eren.

"Kayaknya 'Levi-_senpai_' kamu gak suka aku berdiri disini Mikasa.."

Mikasa tersentak menengok kearah Eren, Eren balas menatapnya, sama-sama tidak berani menatap lebih lama, mereka pun membuang muka masing-masing.

"Lagu ini didedikasikan buat perempuan yang paling berharga.."

Anak anak berwasweswos ria, udah pasti perempuan itu Mikasa.

Lagu 'Call Your Name' pun berkumandang, Levi sangat menghayati lagu itu. Mikasa hanya terdiam mendengarkan, gak ada yang tahu bahwa perasaannya kini sedang kalut.

Lalu setelah selesai, anak anak sontak memberikan applause yang sangat meriah, bahkan ada yang teriak "jangan menyerah" atau "coba lagi" membuat Mikasa makin panas dingin, ia tidak sadar jika ia sedang menarik baju Eren, Eren juga tidak senang akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Ingin mencoba membawa pergi Mikasa darisana kalau saja MC tidak ikut mengocehnya.

"Jadi siapa perempuan itu Levi? Boleh kita ajak keatas panggung?" Tanya sang MC semangat.

Anak-anak sontak meneriaki nama Mikasa, kaki Mikasa lemas, ia malu sekali.

"Boleh.." jawab Levi pelan.

Anak-anak mulai meneriaki nama Mikasa dan mencoba mendorongnya ke atas panggung, kalau saja Eren tidak disana, pasti Mikasa sudah jatuh.

"(gila.. aku baru tau anak-anak sekolahan ini liar semua)"batin Eren shock.

Mikasa sudah ada diatas panggung dengan penuh keringat dingin.

"Mikasa adalah pembawa nama harum sekolah karna sudah memenangkan juara umum matematika tingkat internasional, pintar, ramah, baik, murah senyum bersahabat, dan cantik.. begitu Levi?" ledek MC

"Lebih dari itu.." Jawab Levi dengan tampang cool seperti biasanya.

"Senpai…"

"Udah kamu tenang aja"Bisik Levi pelan.

Banyak anak-anak yang mulai meledekinya, Mikasa benar benar gak nyaman.

"Cie cieee"

"Udah jadian aja…"

Banyak anak-anak yang sontak bersorak sorai mendukung pasangan yang sedang diatas panggung.

"Gimana Mikasa, kamu masih gak mau menerima Levi?" Tanya sang MC. Mikasa gelagapan.

Banyak yang teriak terima, ada juga yang bilang nggak, Eren Cuma terdiam kesal

"Pemaksaan ini namanya" Batin Eren kesal sendiri.

"Mikasa lucu kalo malu malu gitu" Ucap Armin cengengesan.

"Ishh kasian Mikasa tauu, huhhhh Levi-_senpai_ nekat amat ya segala cara dihalalin" Dengus Mina.

"Namanya juga udah cinta, susah.." Jean menimpali, sontak mereka semua memandang Jean termasuk Sasha

"Apa kata-kata aku ada yg salah?" Tanya Jean heran.

"Gimana perasaan Eren ya?" Tanya Sasha kemudian, semua diam dalam pikiraannya masing masing.

Sedangkan Eren, ia cuma berlipat tangan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"(Begini cara si ketua OSIS itu…dia bener-bener gak tahu apa itu cara halus ya..)" Batin Eren sambil menyembunyikan emosi kesalnya.

"Aku.. gak tau!" Jawab Mikasa kemudian setelah mereka menunggu lama jawaban Mikasa.

"Apa kamu lagi suka sama orang lain Mikasa?" Tanya MC mencoba kepo. Mikasa tersentak dan terdiam lagi.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. aku kan udah pernah bilang _senpai_, aku gak mau pacaran duluuu" Bisik Mikasa pelan.

"Begini Mikasa, yang mau aku tau, kamu suka juga apa enggak sama aku. Urusan pacaran belakangan" Ucap Levi sambil memegang bahu Mikasa, anak-anak makin bersorak sorai sementara Eren geram sekali melihat pemaksaan Levi.

Mikasa membeku ditempat, mulutnya seketika kaku.

"Mikasa, ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau perempuan itu lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai, jadi kalaupun kamu belum pernah merasakan suka kepada siapapun, mungkin kamu lagi senang belajar, tapi lambat laun kamu pasti sadar akan perasaan itu, Levi ini perfect lho, cewe mana sih yang gak suka iya gak iya gak?" teriak mc kepada penonton, seketika anak anak membalas YA dengan mantap.

"(Sok bijak amat MC nya)" Batin Eren makin kesal.

Mikasa masih membeku, sumpah ia selalu mati kutu kalau Levi selalu menyatakan perasaannya

"Gak apa-apa, ini emang seru dan tantangan buat aku supaya Mikasa jatuh hati sama aku" Ucap Levi teguh.

Seketika semua terpana melihat keteguhan Levi gak terkecuali MC nya, anak anak salut sekali dengan perjuangan Levi.

"Mikasa tuh bodoh atau apa ya.. cowok seperfect Levi-_senpai_ ditolak terus." komen anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Eren.

"Aku tau Mikasa cantik, tapi gak segitunya kali mainin perasaan orang."

"Eh jangan negative thinking dulu, kalo gak suka ya mau gimana?"

"Cewe bodoh mana sih yang bodoh nolak Levi-_senpai_?"

"Aku."

"Yakiiiin?"

"Hehe bohong."

Eren pun kepikiran dengan ucapan ketiga anak perempuan yang dibelakangnya, benar juga ya.. apa alesan Mikasa yang selalu menolak Levi yang bahkan dari kelas 2 dan Eren belum datang disekolah itu sudah mengejarnya.

Terlihat Levi dan Mikasa turun dari panggung.. Mikasa susah sekali turun dari panggung yang tinggi itu karena kimononya. Levi pun siap sedia untuk membantu Mikasa, melihat itu hati Eren makin panas.

"Maaf ya Mikasa. Maaf banget udah bikin kamu malu" Ucap Levi tiba-tiba

Mikasa cuma tersenyum dengan raut muka yang masih sangat malu.

"Kamu marah?" Mikasa bergeleng dengan cepat, Levi tersenyum senang ingin sekali ia memeluk gadis itu sekarang kalau saja Mikasa itu miliknya. Ya cuma didepan Mikasa saja Levi bisa senyum bahagia seperti tadi.

"Makasih" Ucap Levi sambil mempuk-puk kepala Mikasa pelan.

"Oh ya aku mau foto berdua sama kamu.. mumpung kamu lagi cantik banget pake kimono..hm… minta tolong siapa ya?"Levi bergumam, lalu ia melihat Eren yang sedang berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Mikasa.

"Ah kebetulan"

"Kebetulan?"Tanya Eren bingung.

"Iya tolong fotoin aku sama Mikasa." Pinta Levi to the point, Eren dan Mikasa tersentak seketika.

"Ok" Jawab Eren singkat dan jelas.

Satu jepret, Levi merangkul Mikasa, satu jepret lagi, Levi memegang tangan Mikasa. Satu jepret lagi Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mikasa, bikin Eren panas seketika, tapi untungnya cowo manis itu pintar menyembunyikan emosi kesalnya.

Setelah selesai, Levi pun segera menghampiri Eren untuk mengambil hapenya.

"Wah bagus banget, kamu ada bakat jadi fotografer, nanti kalo aku nikah sama Mikasa, kamu yang jadi fotografernya ya!" Ucap Levi sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Eren, Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yakin banget" Bisik Eren pelan namun penuh ejekan, Levi yang mendengarnya langsung geram.

"Seenggaknya aku punya nyali gak kaya seseorang." Balas Levi sinis sambil memamerkan senyum liciknya. Setelah itu Levi langsung menghampiri Mikasa.

"Mikasa makasih udah lihat pertunjukan aku!" Ucap Levi senang dan mempukpuk kepala Mikasa kembali.

"Sa-sama-sama _senpai_" Jawab Mikasa gugup.

Levi pun perg darisana, dan sekarang tinggal ada Eren dan Mikasa saja. Eren menghampiri Mikasa, dan Mikasa lemas terjongkok seketika.

"Aku mau pingsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Teriak Mikasa lemas, kini Eren sudah berdiri disamping Mikasa yang terjogkok lemas.

"Kamu sengaja ya Mikasa?"

"Ha?" Mikasa mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kamu sengaja dandan kaya gini supaya dapet banyak perhatian dari orang, supaya Levi makin tergila-gila sama kamu, supaya anak-anak muji kamu,supaya mereka tahu kalo kamu perempuan tercantik disekolah. Iya kan?"Tanya Eren datar.

Mikasa terdiam menunduk, sakit sekali rasanya mendengar ucapan sinis dari orang yang paling ia sukai, Yah Eren gak tau bahwa Mikasa amat suka padanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba Mikasa berdiri dan menengok kearah Eren, Eren balas menengoknya, dan Eren terkejut. Mikasa… menangis?

Mikasa segera berlari dari sana. Sejauh apapun dari Eren, Eren tambah terkejut, ia pikir Mikasa akan balas mengoceh seperti biasanya, ternyata ia baru sadar bahwa perkataannya kejam.

"(_Kusoo_…)" Batin Eren makin kesal.

Sedangkan di stand Japanese stuff milik kelas Mina berada,

"Aku jadi gak sabar sama ekspresi Mikasa kaya apa. Hihihi"Mina cekikikan.

"Palingan malu-malu kelinci." Timpal Armin.

"Kelinci?"

"Eh itu Mikasa, Mikasaaaa! Eh?" Awalnya Mina melihat Mikasa berlari kearahnya, tapi semakin dekat, Mina melihat Mikasa menangis.

"Mikasa, kenapa?" Tanya Mina dan Sasha berbarengan. Mikasa tidak menjawab ia langsung masuk ke-kelasnya menghindar dari tatapan semua orang. Mina dan Sasha mengkutinya.

"Hapus make up aku! Hapus!" Teriak Mikasa menangis.

"Cep cep cep tenang duluu. Ada apa sih? Gara-gara kejadian tadi kamu nangis malu gini?" Tanya Mina mencoba menenangkan. Mikasa bergeleng dengan cepat.

"Pokoknya hapus!"

"Minum dulu minum duluuu" kali ini Sasha yang mencoba menenangkan

Sedangkan diluar kelas,

"Gile Mikasa sampe nangis gitu.. Samperin Levi yuk!" Tantang Armin.

"Berani?" Tanya Jean.

"Hehe.. eh kalo ada Eren aku berani!" Jawab Armin yang baru saja melihat Eren baru sampe distandnya.

"Mikasa mana?" Tanya Eren dengan raut muka tidak enak.

"DI dalem lagi nangis." Jawab Jean pelan, lalu Jean melihat perubahan wajah Eren yang semakin gak enak.

"Ayo Ren samperin Levi, pasti gara gara si ketua osis itu!" Ajak Armin lagi sok berani.

"Kayaknya bukan gara-gara Levi-_senpai_, ya kan Eren?" Tanya Jean dengan muka penuh selidik. Eren tersentak. Armin bingung. Kenapa Jean selalu pintar membaca situasi?

"Awas, aku mau ketemu sama Mikasa." Jawab Eren cepat.

"Et… tar dulu, kamu bener-bener gak kenal perempuan kaya apa ya Ren, harusnya kamu tahu perempuan kalo lagi nangis dan emosi itu pasti susah diajak buat ngomong. Dan kamu juga harus tahu apa yng bisa membuat perempuan seneng dan nangis" Jelas Jean agak kesal.

Eren seketika seperti tergampar oleh perkataan Jean. Benar juga. Mungkin pengaruh cemburu Eren jadi mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hati Mikasa.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih?" Tanya Armin bingung dan sedikit mengurangi ketegangan yang ada.

"Udah sekarang mending dinginin pikiran masing masing, Mina sama Sasha udah ada didalem buat nenangin Mikasa, nah kalian harus siap-siap buat manggung bentar lagi kan?" Jelas Jean memberikan pengarahan.

"Tiba-tiba gak _mood_." Jawab Eren cepat.

"Tunggu dulu… Kamu gak mau mencoreng nama kelas kita gara-gara ketidak-moodan kamu kan Ren?" Cegah Jean kesal.

"….." Eren terdiam. Bener juga sih,

"Yaudah sana kebelakang panggung buat _check sound_." Suruh Jean kemudian. Lalu Armin menarik tangan Eren sedangkan Eren berjalan dengan malas.

"(Ckckck kenapa sih kalo saling suka harusnya mereka saling terbuka.. Apa alesan Eren buat nunda nunda ya?)" Batin Jean kesal. Ia sudah menyerah soal Mikasa, jadi ia mau rival sejatinya lah yang mendapatkan Mikasa.

Eren berjalan gontai kearah belakang panggung, semua temannya sibuk dengan peralatan music masing-masing. Sedangkan Eren yang sebagai vokalis hanya termenung ditempat.

"Hey!" Panggil Armin. Eren tersentak menengok.

"Kamu pasti bisa lebih hebat dari Levi-_senpai_, coba pikirin kenapa Mikasa selalu nolak siketua OSIS itu, pasti ada alesannya kan? Semangat buat manggung hari ini!"

Eren mulai mencerna apa yang Armin bilang, Lebih hebat dari Levi? Jelas Eren berpikir pasti bisa. Tapi alesan Mikasa nolak Levi? Emang ada lagi selain Mikasa lagi gak mau pacaran?

Lagi gak mau pacaran belum tentu Mikasa gak punya seseorang yang disuka. Eren melupakan hal yg paling dasar. Ck, Jenius dalam pelajaran belum tentu Jenius dalam masalah perasaan, benar kata Jean.

"_Thanks_ Armin ," Ucap Eren yang sudah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali.

Satu persatu member band kelas Eren naik keatas panggung. Banyak sekali yang ingin menontonnya. Tentu saja karena ada Eren. Yng dijuluki pangeran manis.

Kembali kekelas Mina, tampak Mikasa yang sudah tenang meski sesekali terdengar isakan kecil. Sasha menghampiri Mikasa pelan-pelan.

"Mikasa, gak mau liat Eren manggung?" Tanya Sasha pelan, seketika Mikasa menggeleng cepat.

"Nanti nyesel lhooo." Ledek Mina daridepan standnya. Mikasa terdiam. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya,ingin sekali menonton kelas mereka tampil apalagi Eren. Tapi dia sedang tidak mau melihat Eren.

Lagu Heartache pun mulai berkumandang diseantero sekolah. Dan suara Eren membuatnya jadi lebih indah. Terdengar dari stand Mina, para siswa maupun siswi ikut menyanyikannya.

Mikasa tenggelam dalam suara Indah Eren, ia malah makin ingin melihatnya.

"Jean ngerekam kok, jadi kita bisa liat nanti di video" Ucap Sasha tiba-tiba.

Tidak, Mikasa gak ingin melihat dari video saja, ia ingin melihat langsung. Kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah kecil keluar kelas. Meskipun tampilannya sedang urakan karena sehabis menangis, Ia tidak perduli.

"Mikasaa!" Panggil Mina dan Sasha berbarengan.

Mikasa melihat pertunjukan band kelasnya sambil berdiri disamping standnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan anak-anak sekolahnya yg sedikit aneh melihat penampilan Mikasa, apalagi dibagian matanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Eren, Bukan maunya jika Ia ingin dilihat cantik saja oleh anak-anak. Ia ingin dilihat apa adanya.

"Kok Mikasa-_senpai_ gak liat didepan sih kaya waktu Levi-_senpai_?"

"Gak tau padahal ada Eren"

"Mikasa-_senpai_ sampe nangis gitu hihi liat pertunjukan kelasnya."

"Kerennnn"

Banyak rupanya anak-anak yang tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi.

Lagupun selesai berkumandang. Eren mencari sosok Mikasa berharap Mikasa Datang menontonnya, walaupun ia tahu pasti Mikasa enggan menontonnya. Eren pun mengabsen penonton didepan panggung, tidak ada sosok Mikasa. Yang ada Jean yang sedang merekamnya.

Saat pandangannya lari kearah stand kelasnya, ia sunggub terkejut mendapati sosok Mikasa berdiri disana. Eren sungguh senang dan tidak habis pikir. Betapa baiknya Mikasa mau menontonnya meski ia sudah menyakitinya hatinya. Mikasa sungguh baik, tak salah jika Eren tergila-gila padanya.

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk band kelas 11.5 yeeeeeeeeeeeeee" MC mulai mengambil suasana panggung.

"Tadi didepan panggung, siswi-siswi nih sampe nganga nontonnya. Liatin siapa sihhh vokalisnya yaaaaaaaa?" Seketika para penonton perempuan menjerit.

"Eren-_senpaiiiii_"

Sungguh, perasaan Eren belum berubah kalau MC satu ini memang _lebay_ dan mengesalkan. Pihak OSIS nemuin MC macam gini dimana?

"Hm, namanya Eren, oke Eren, lagu ini ditujukan kepada siapa sih? Ngeeeeeeenaaaaaa banget!"

"Para sahabat!" Jawab Eren cool. Armin terkekeh mendengarnya, Jean ngakak, Mina dan Sasha cengengesan. Mereka ber-empat tau seharusnya para sahabat itu hanya seorang sahabat yang paling special.

"Para sahabat?" MC terbengong ditempat. "Oke, untuk yang terakhir, apa ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan untuk sahabat yg paling special?"

"Bingo!" Ucap Armin pelan.

Jean yang tadinya ngakak berubah menjadi tersenyum simpul.

"Yeayyyy!" Sasha berteriak senang,

"Hayoloh Ren, kalo dia berani aku acungin jempol!" Ucap Mina tertawa.

Eren mengambil micnya kembali, ia mulai mengambil nafas panjang.

"Aku… aku minta maaf,gak seharusnya aku berkata kasar, aku bener-bener minta maaf!"

Desiran angin berhembus, melewat tiap kulit dan rambut para siswa, Waktu terasa berhenti. Banyak yang gak ngerti apa maksud Eren.

"Yak buat seseorang yang special di hati Eren, maafin Eren ya…." Ucap MC mengulang apa yang Eren bilang dengan nada _lebay_ tentunya yang bikin Eren makin muak sama MC yg satu ini. Tapi kini hati Eren sekarang lega. Jika ia sudah turun kebawah ia ingin menemui Mikasa lagi dan meminta maaf lagi padanya.

Kita lihat apa reaksi Mina cs.

Armin menghampiri Eren setelah mereka sudah turun panggung

"Kamu minta maaf sama siapa?" Tanya Armin heran.

"Ah payah, bukannya bilang 'itu' malah minta maaf, minta maaf mah nanti pas ketemu juga bisa" Ucap Jean geleng-geleng kepala. Eren cuma tersenyum simpul. Armin makin bingung.

"Eren no bakaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Sasha kesal

"Masih gak siap kali buat ngungkapin, hahaha" Ucap Mina dan sambil mencari sosok Mikasa ada dimana.

Mikasa masih terbengong ditempatnya. Sungguh kejadian tadi benar-benar langsung melupakan sakit hatinya. Mikasa terlalu terpesona dengan diri Eren yang ada diatas panggung tadi, Ia masih shock benarkah Eren meminta maaf kepada dirinya. Manis sekali. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Melihat Eren, Jean, dan Armin sedang berjalan kearah stand mereka, buru-buru Mikasa masuk kekelasnya kembali. Meskipun sudah tidak marah kepada Eren, ia masih malu untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Good job!kerennnnn!" Puji Mina.

"Hey heyyy aku juga mainnnnn"Sanggah Armin.

"Kalian semua keren kok!" Timpal Sasha

"Aku lagi muji Eren karna pesannya tadi Arminnn" Tambah Mina.

"Mikasa… Mana?"Tanya Eren pelan. Ke-empat remaja itu langsung terdiam.

"Tadi abis nonton kalian, Mikasa langsung masuk lagi kedalam kelas" Jawab Mina ikutan pelan.

"Kalo kamu emang laki-laki, pasti berani kan minta maaf langsung? Sekarang aku yakin Mikasa pasti udah tenang jadi bisa diajak bicara." Jelas Jean.

Eren terkegok

"Samperin!" Suruh Jean kemudian.

"Eh"

Jean gak mau ngulangin kata-katanya lagi. Keempat remaja itu menunggu reaksi Eren selanjutnya.

Eren mengambil nafas panjang. Dan berjalan mantap menuju kelasnya.

"Mungkin Eren punya caranya sendiri buat ngungkapin sesuatu"

"Ya"

Mikasa terduduk lemas dipojokan kelas, ia bingung harus bersikap apa nanti jika bertemu Eren. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lututnya. Jujur ia masih terlalu senang Eren meminta maaf dengan cara seperti tadi.

"Mikasa!" Sebuah suara tidak asing lagi masuk kedalam pendengaran Mikasa, ia terkaget dahsyat dan langsung berdiri mendapati Eren yang sudah ada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Eren melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan sedikit tersentak, Mikasa terlihat amat berantakan, rambutnya, mata bengkaknya dan bajunya juga. Benarkah Mikasa menontonnnya tadi dengan penampilan seperti ini? Ia makin merasa bersalah, Mikasa sama sekali berbeda 360 derajat dengan apa yang pernah ia bilang padanya. Ingin terlihat cantik dimata semua orang. Harusnya Eren tau, ya Eren tau Mikasa itu apa adanya. Memang pengaruh cemburu yang membutakan mata hatinya.

Mikasa berbalik badan, ia gak mau menatap Eren. Eren lesu. Tapi Eren gak mau seperti ini, Ia mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Mikasa, Mikasa yang sadar dengan hawa keberadaan Eren yang hampir mendekat hanya bisa menjaga detak jantungnya agar tidak makin berdetak kencang.

Eren sudah tepat berdiri dibelakang Mikasa.

"Aku minta maaf" Ucap Eren pelan namun jelas sekali terdengar ditelinga Mikasa. Untung Eren tidak mmelihat keadannya bahwa mukanya tengah memerah padam menahan malu.

Mikasa langsung berbalik dan tertawa seadanya

"Ha ha ha, kamu gak bosen minta maaf, tadi kan udah dipanggung, eh aku GR banget ya, masa sih yg tadi buat aku ha ha"

Eren tau Mikasa hanya tertawa terpaksa, naluri lelaki membuatnya untuk menarik Mikasa kedalam pelukannya. Mikasa hanya bisa terkaget dan mati rasa. Eren memeluknya? Bangunkan atau tolong cubit Mikasa jika ini hanya mimpi. Jika benar, apakah ini bisa selamanya. Hey Mikasa, apa yg kamu pikirkan?

TBC

Ahh kelar XD

#Kira : Udah update 0semoga sukaa

#YuukoOshima : iya aku juga suka adegan yang jilat-jilatan itu hahaha XD makasih ya udah review


End file.
